Continuing support is requested for Yale's Predoctoral Training Program in Genetics. The program involves 57 trainers from a total of 11 different departments. The principal administrative and training entities are the Departments of Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology (MCDB) and Ecology and Evolutionary Biology (EEB) in the Yale University Faculty of Arts and Sciences, and the Department of Genetics in the Yale University School of Medicine. The numbers of graduate students currently enrolled in the primary participating departments are 79 (MCDB), 53 (Genetics) and 29 (EEB). Students in the Departments of MCDB and Genetics enter the university through the interdepartmental Combined Program in the Biological and Biomedical Sciences (BBS). Most incoming trainees have a Bachelor's degree in biology or biochemistry. Admission is granted to trainees whose graduate record exam scores and grade point averages are high. Particular attention is paid to research accomplishments and letters of recommendation from scientists with whom the trainee has done research. The program offers training in all aspects of modern genetics, including clinical genetics, genomics and bioinformatics, developmental genetics, immunogenetics, cancer genetics, evolutionary and population genetics. Students have the opportunity to work with a variety of model organisms, including Drosophila, C. elegans, yeast, Arabidopsis, maize, E. coli, viruses and mice. Training in the first year includes formal course work and research rotations. In the second year, students continue course work and begin thesis research. As part of the qualifying exam administered in year two, each student is expected to demonstrate mastery in a number of broad topic areas and to prepare and defend one or more research proposals. Later years are devoted to thesis research and preparation of a dissertation. All students receive supervised teaching experience. The majority of graduates go on to do postdoctoral research, and many of these subsequently obtain independent positions at academic and research institutions. In addition, many graduates obtain research positions in biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies. Funds are requested to support 18 graduate students per year for a five-year period